An existing audio signal provided through broadcasting services such as a television (TV) broadcasting service, a radio broadcasting service, a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) service, and the like, may be stored and be transmitted in a single audio signal in a manner that audio signals obtained from various types of sound sources are mixed.
In this environment, a user may adjust a strength of the entire audio signal but may not control a characteristic of the audio signal for each sound source, for example, adjusting of the strength of the audio signal for each sound source that is included in the corresponding audio signal.
However, when an audio content is created, the audio signal for each sound source may not be synthesized but may be independently stored. In this case, a content play terminal enables the user to listen to the audio content while controlling the strength of the audio signal for each sound source.
An audio service that may independently store and transmit a plurality of audio signals in a storage/transmission end, and enables the user to listen to a corresponding audio content while appropriately controlling each of the audio signal in a receiver, for example, a content play device is referred to as an object-based audio service.
The above object-based audio service defines attributes such as a location of each object, a strength of a sound, an acoustic characteristic according to locations of objects, and the like, using a preset, and provides the defined attributes. Accordingly, the user may use the attributes to play an audio content. Specifically, when a plurality of preset audio information is generated and is included in a file, a reception side may more effectively use the object-based audio service.
An existing International Standardization Organization base media file format (ISO-BMFF) defines a file structure that includes all of various types of media such as audio, video, still images, and the like. The file structure may be flexible and extendable with respect to an interchange, a management, an edition, and a presentation of media.
When a storage or a transmission is performed by adding an audio track and preset information to the ISO-BMFF, it is possible to further effectively provide the object-based audio service.